Links
by Lime-Lemon-Juice
Summary: The Ice Queen was the most sought-after Domme at Links, the friendly local uptown BDSM club. But services from the Ice Queen never came cheap, and Anna, the chair(wo)man of her father's company, she could have anyone she wanted, found herself paying with her most precious possession: her heart. AU BDSM clubsmut. Elsanna non-incest.
1. Chapter 1 Services of the Ice Queen

A/N: This is my first time writing smut, and the first time writing BDSM as well... So it'll probably be horrible since I'm still a virgin and know nothing about the BDSM lifestyle. I have never even been to a BDSM club or anything... Please forgive the mistakes.

Oh note: Her/She refers to the currently unnamed female character in this chapter (I'm sure you guys already know who she is. The Ice Queen will be referred to as the Ice Queen, the Queen, or just her/she (uncapitalised) hope you guys don't get confused.

Okay, I don't own Frozen. BDSM smut ahead... you might wanna take note.

EDIT (5/8/14): Fixed all them formatting errors, SORRY BOUT THAT!

* * *

"Ice Queen will be with you shortly." Gertrude left the room.

She was on a huge, king-sized bed, spread eagled on Her back, satin restraints tied to Her limbs, holding them in place. The only clothes She had on Her was a single blindfold, as was the norm when expecting service from this particular domme, so every sound, every scent scuffed against Her senses.

The Ice Queen was the most popular and requested-for domme in Link, the local, friendly and _expensive _BDSM club; her services were out of the world… but so were her prices. But the Ice Queen had her own policies: each client was to be restrained and blindfolded. As a result, no client has ever touched the Ice Queen, nor have they even seen her face. There was thus this mysterious aura around her that left people craving for more, particularly since the Ice Queen was… very good at her job. As a result, this particular client kept coming back every Saturday, without fail, ever since Her first session a few months ago, not even blinking at the exorbitant prices.

The door to the room opened then shut with a soft click. Padded footfalls approached Her, then halted at the foot of Her bed. Her breathing grew rapid, unsteady.

"You again. Every Saturday night, huh?" The sultry, husky and infinitely sexy voice of the Ice Queen sent a jolt down Her body, straight to Her groin, where She felt Her warm arousal pool at Her core.

She gulped. "Hiya."

The Ice Queen chose not to answer, but instead brief Her once again on the safe words.

"Before we begin, our safe words are yellow, and red. If you do not wish to continue with a particular activity, but not for the session to stop, then tell me yellow. And red; if you wish to terminate all activities and no longer have the intention or inclination to continue. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I know all of this already. This isn't my first time with you, you know?"

There was a short rustling of papers. The Ice Queen was flipping through Her file.

"Procedure." Was the Ice Queen's monosyllabic reply. "Submissive. Requested for soft bondage to relax, physical punishment, but no marks to be left on neck, face, forearms and hands, and below the knee. Soft limits: Anal penetration. Hard limits: fisting, electricity, fire play (minimal hot wax is excluded), breath regulation, choking, body wastes, annilingus… Did I get everything down?"

"Yep."

"_Yes, Ma'am."_ Steel entered the husky voice. Well, that was hot.

_So it begins._

"Ye-yes Ma'am." Could She be anymore turned on?

"Now for my rules: You will, for the duration of this session, address me as 'Ma'am', 'Your Majesty', or 'My Queen'. You will, at every single instant of this session, obey my will, submit to me, and obey my commands, unless the activities I command you to do are beyond your threshold, to which you _will_ safeword, am I clear?"

Fuck, for Her to submit Her body and soul to the Ice Queen? To obey and just belong to the Ice Queen? It was ironic, but the Ice Queen's cold voice got Her hot. Her breathing got erratic.

"Yes, Ma'am." She managed to stutter out.

"You will not touch me, nor will you attempt to get out of your bonds or try to loosen your blindfold. In other words, you shall not touch me, nor will you see me, am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good…"

Another rustle of papers, this time accompanied by a muffled thud. The Ice Queen had dropped Her file on the floor.

"So… Have you been behaving since your last visit, you slut?"

She could hear the Ice Queen circling the bed, checking the restraints, testing them, nimble fingers lingering over Her heated skin, stroking lightly, teasingly. Her breath caught in Her chest.

"N- no, Your Majesty."

"No…?" The teasing touches ceased, and She could hear the Ice Queen undo her belt on Her right, just next to Her head, and, not for the first time, She wondered what Her Queen looked like undressing… it had to be sexy as hell… but the question of Her domme hit Her in the gut.

"I have been a terrible per—"

_Slap._

She whimpered as the harsh, sudden sting of the Ice Queen's slap resonated across Her face. She stifled a whine.

"Did I give you the permission to _speak,_ cunt?"

"N—"

_Slap._

"Did I ask you to answer me, slut?"

Silence. Well, today was more intense than usual… It was as if the Ice Queen knew, instinctively, just what She needed.

"You don't make a sound until I tell you to. You don't move unless I give you permission to. You don't _think_ until I order you to. Is that clear? Answer me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Her core was leaking liquid arousal. It was ridiculous how turned on She already was by this total domination. She… needed it.

"That's right, bitch… I _own_ you. Every single part of you. You are mine, and mine alone… got that, you slut? You no longer have control over yourself… _I _do."

Silence again. Then the footfalls resumed their pacing, headed towards the foot of the bed again.

"Who owns you, your mind, your soul, and… your body?"

The question was punctuated with a slap to Her most delicate place, and, not anticipating it, She let out an involuntary gasp.

"Quiet!" Another stinging slap to Her privates. This time, She managed to stay silent in the midst of Her pain-pleasure.

"Good. Now answer me."

Holy shit, this was intense.

"Y-you, My Queen…" She managed to stutter out.

"Good girl… But it seems that I still have to punish you for being a bad girl this week, and for speaking out of turn." The Ice Queen announced.

She gulped. Oh… yes, She could hardly wait to be punished, especially by the Ice Queen… She needed it, even.

The Ice Queen snapped the belt together.

"_Count."_

She was salivating in anticipation.

The first whip of the belt fell on Her belly. _Holy fuck_, it hurt. The Ice Queen was exceptionally heavy handed today. It was only the first stroke, but already She could feel the guilt, the stress and all negative emotions leaking from Her. She was being punished, and it was just what She needed.

So good…

_Twack._

"Ah!" She could not help the gasp that escaped Her.

"That's twice you've disobeyed me today… keep count of that…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

_Thwack!_

Holy crap, the Ice Queen was going all out today, not restraining herself at all.

"Three times now. I don't care how sorry you feel. When you are in here, I own you, and you are not allowed to even think of anything else, understand?"

She knew better than to answer the Ice Queen, instead allowing the message to sink in, that She really belonged to the Ice Queen, and She didn't have to make decisions, to think. She could just… feel.

"Good…" the Ice Queen's voice was smooth. "Now… Count!"

_Thwack._ Oh fuck, that was hard…

"Mhh…Three!"

_Slap._

"Start from one! Again!"

_Thwack._

"One!"

_Slap. _

"One, _who? _Recount!_" Fuck…_

_ Thwack._

"One, My Queen!"

_Thwack._

"Two, My Queen!"

_Thwack._

"Three, My Queen!"

The blows rained down, each as hard or harder as before, until Her belly was raw and burning. Then on the tenth count, the Ice Queen lashed at Her thighs instead. She was glad…She was beginning to reach Her limit for pain on Her belly. And the pain on Her thighs was… hot… to say the least.

At the twentieth count, the whipping stopped, leaving Her a puddle of helpless, pained, and aroused goo. The Ice Queen stepped away, and popped the cap to a bottle of… something… that filled the air with a fruity scent. She sniffed interestedly at the air.

"Don't make a sound."

Coming back to the bed, the Ice Queen gently pressed cool hands down onto Her belly. She bit back a sigh of pain and relief as the solution did wonders to Her stinging belly. Then the Ice Queen began to move, massaging tender, sometimes broken skin. When the Queen was done with Her belly, She moved down to Her thighs, doing the same with extraordinary gentleness.

The Queen's hands were driving Her mad, and they were barely begun.

"Good girl. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She bit Her lip, now more aroused than anything. The Ice Queen was rubbing, massaging gently, blowing lightly of the sensitive skin.

"Are you okay? Answer me."

"Yes, Ma'am." It was weird; the person who cared most about Her well- being was Her torturer.

"Good girl." The Ice Queen stopped all ministrations, and She could hear the Queen rummaging through a drawer on Her left, before a high tinkling sound filled the air.

Her body tensed in anticipation. This was new.

The drawer slammed shut, and the Ice Queen strode back to the bed. There was some rustling, before She felt the bed depress near Her legs as the Ice Queen got into the bed with Her. The Ice Queen loosened the restraints on Her feet so She could prop Her knees up. Then the Ice Queen brought both their sexes together. With a jolt, She realised that the Ice Queen had undressed.

"Ah… Such a naughty girl… We've just begun, but you're already so wet?"

Her breathing spiked as a lone finger dragged up Her slit, before pressing hard onto Her clit. She spasmed, a slight gurgle escaping Her throat.

The finger was removed, and there was another clack as the Ice Queen popped the cap of yet another bottle. The high tinkling sound returned, but this time, She managed to identify the sound as glass clinking togeter… with lube.

_Fuck… _

The cool, smooth glass was already pressed gently against Her entrance.

"I want you to safeword if this gets too painful, but I want you to try your best…"

She had never needed to safeword with the Ice Queen before… Her heart nearly burst at the amount of trust She had for the Ice Queen.

Then it went further, and further into Her, and She gasped at just how large it actually was… Larger than anything She had ever… stuck inside Her.

"_Suck it in."_

Her breathing grew laboured, but She did as She was told, contracting Her muscles as tightly as She could, trying to draw it in even as it stretched Her, filled Her. It was so cold, so smooth…

Even so, it _hurt_.

"Ah!" The temptation to safeword grew with Her pain, but still She hung in there, trusting the Ice Queen, trusting Her torturer.

The pressure on the ball was unrelenting. "Come on, you slut. Do it."

She clenched Her hands, fingernails digging into Her palm, eyes watering from the pain…

With a slight pop, the ball went in, entirely. She doubted if She had ever felt so… stretched.

"Good girl…" The Ice Queen massaged Her still tender entrance gently, making Her feel so good that She could feel Her walls expanding slightly to take the ball in. Pain was now slowly being replaced by pleasure, and She started moving Her hips in time with the Ice Queen's fingers. The massage stopped, and a stinging slap was delivered to Her thigh, which erupted in pain again.

"Did I say you could move? That's the fourth time you've disobeyed me today. Remember that. You really are becoming a naughty girl, aren't you? What should I do to you? Answer me."

"Please… Please punish me, Ma'am…" She could feel Her tears slipping down Her face, some of it getting caught in Her blindfold.

"Very well." The Ice Queen pressed another glass ball against Her.

What?! No, no no. She was already full to the point of bursting with just one ball in Her, how could She even take one more inside Her?

"I… I can't!"

"You _can._ And you _will, _because this is your punishment," The balls clinked together again… this time within Her. She whimpered slightly. "And because I said so. Who owns you? Answer me."

"Y-you… Your Majesty…"

"So if I tell you to do it, you do it. I know you can do it, so you better do it, or else, there will be… repercussions. Do you understand me? Answer me."

She sniffled slightly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now suck it in."

She bit Her lip, and did as She was told, expanding and contracting Her inner walls as the Ice Queen pushed the egg-like ball into Her. This time, oddly enough, it went in with greater ease, and She laid panting on the bed, stretched to Her fullest. She could feel each slight movement She made as the balls were nestled deeply within Her.

"You are a slut, aren't you? Look at you, holding something so big in you… Well, keep it there, and don't you dare cum without my permission. Understood? Answer me."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" She gasped.

She felt the bed depress as the Ice Queen crawled up the length of Her body, licking and nipping occasionally at Her body and torso. That, coupled with sensation of the balls in Her as the bed sunk and rose at odd places, nearly finished Her. But the Ice Queen chose this opportune time to bite down on Her collarbone… hard, and the pain sapped some of Her pleasure, leaving Her frustrated but still very much aroused.

"Do. Not. Cum."

Fuck… the Ice Queen knew Her too well, could read Her body too well…

Then the Ice Queen captured Her lips in a hard, bruising but—mph!—hot kiss that left Her thoughts in a muddled mess and drugged Her senses.

"Mhhh…" The Ice Queen broke apart from the kiss and continued to move up and north—until She could feel damp lips—of another kind—against Her own.

The Ice Queen was sitting on Her face.

"Make me cum."

Under the cover of Her blindfold, She blinked. The Ice Queen _never_ requested for anyone to get Her off. She didn't ask anyone to touch Her, period. But She never... The Ice Queen took Her virginity, and She had never learnt how to pleasure someone else…

"I don't—" The Ice Queen pressed harder onto Her mouth, effectively silencing Her. With a moan, She set to work, licking, sucking, nipping at the Ice Queen, doing what the Ice Queen previously did to make _Her _come.

The moans and grunts that soon filled the air was encouragement enough.

Damn, the Ice Queen was sweet, salty, slightly tangy, but the smell of Her arousal…Wow…

The Ice Queen started moving, hard, and She moved with the Ice Queen, but the balls in Her were less reluctant to move, and She could feel Her own finish approaching fast.

The Ice Queen came with a drawn out scream, and squirted all over Her face. She was surprised to note that the Ice Queen was a squirter, and that She, a complete novice, was able to make the undoubtedly experienced Ice Queen cum with such vigour.

She continued lapping up whatever juices She could, but groaned when the Ice Queen shifted away. No, no, no, no, She was so close to cumming… She writhed in bed, so, so very close, but unable to find anything to topple Her over the edge.

The Ice Queen chuckled darkly. "Are you close to cumming? Do you want to cum? Answer me."

She nodded frantically. "Yes… Yes, please! Please, Your Majesty!"

The Ice Queen got out of bed.

"Remind me of the number of times you have disobeyed me tonight. You may answer."

She grasped wildy around for an answer, pulling against Her restraints, desperate for release…

"Four! Four, My Queen!"

"Exactly."

A sudden wave of cold ran through Her body, effectively killing Her orgasm.

Four. She was going to be denied of four orgasms.

"I want you to count with me. 'One.' Say it."

"One... My Queen."

She heard the Ice Queen snort. "Very good. Now, on to the next few, shall we? We don't have all night."

The Ice Queen got into bed again, and this time, the Queen played with the balls, moving them in and out repeatedly (She figured it was attached to some strings.) and sucking on Her clit until She was so, so very close, arching Her back and almost screaming in pleasure, right at the very edge…

Then everything stopped, until She was crying out in frustration.

"Two."

"Two… My Queen."

It was like running a marathon for food, but only getting whiffs of the most delicious delicacies before having to continue running again.

The next time, the Ice Queen used Her hands, tongue and lips to drive Her up the wall. And bring Her to a crashing halt.

"Three."

"Th-Three, Your Majesty." This time She was really was crying.

The last time, the Ice Queen just used bare hands, for heaven's sake, stroked Her fire to a near inferno before freezing it ice cold. This time, She was just so overcome with exhaustion that She didn't think at all.

"Four."

"Four, Your Majesty."

"Are you ever going to disobey me again?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl."

The Ice Queen redid all Her restraints, so that She was stretched slightly over the bed. The Ice Queen then moved to straddle Her.

"I am going to fuck you hard now, and there will be pain, but you will be allowed to cum, only when I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes, My Queen."

The Ice Queen claimed Her mouth in a ruthless, if passionate kiss. She moaned as the Queen's tongue demanded entrance into Her mouth, and then relentlessly explored Her mouth, stroking the roof of Her mouth, Her inner cheeks, and their moans were lost in the other's. The Ice Queen then began exploring, hands massaging Her breasts none-too-gently, pinching Her nipples and twisting them mercilessly. She screamed into the Ice Queen's mouth, because the pain was filled with pleasure and with four denied orgasms, such teases only served to shoot Her desire through the roof. She took comfort that She would, in the end, be able to cum this time.

"Not yet." Came the order, and She groaned, Her core so hot and so tight and the balls were still in Here and everything was just so much more intense because She needed to cum.

But even though She was close to finish, the Ice Queen was just beginning, because the Queen began marking Her as the Queen's property, biting and sucking hard from Her biceps to Her collarbones to Her breasts, every inch of Her that was within the stipulations.

Everything was so intense, Her body. Was. On. Fire. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck….!

Pain and pleasure mixed together in a heady cocktail that drove Her utterly insane, and Her impending orgasm was going to be of epic proportions.

"Hold it…"

She tugged on Her restraints, holding it in by a thread, and then the Ice Queen ground their clits together in a strong, sure motion. They were finally together, their sexes, their juices, and in that moment, She felt Her being melt, coalescing into the Ice Queen, until She really was part of the Ice Queen. The balls in Her shuddered with the impact, creating sensations She never knew existed.

She screamed, unabashedly, loudly. But still She did not cum. She would follow Her Queen's orders, or die trying.

"You belong to _me. _ No one else… always remember that."

"Yes, yes, yes, Your Majesty!"

The Queen slammed into Her again, and the balls, oh god, the balls. Fuck….

The thrusts grew harder, and harder, rolling the balls back and forth within Her, until She was crying and pleading with need. The Ice Queen then took Her in royal arms, cradling Her and whispering, "_Cum_."

With that, the Ice Queen jerked both balls out of Her and rammed their clits together.

The orgasm was blinding, it consumed Her body, Her soul, there were no other thoughts but on the gentle arms cradling Her while hips ground hard into Her. She came, and came and came, orgasm after mind-blowing, earth shaking orgasm, back arching off the bed in pure bliss because the Ice Queen kept moving their hips together.

"My Queen, my Queen!

Then She flopped onto the bed, bones and muscles like jelly, and absolutely spent. The Ice Queen kissed Her forehead, stroking Her hair, but pulled away. She would have complained, but Her exhaustion made it impossible. Even so, She missed the warmth of the other woman.

"My, my. Look at how much you've stained the sheets. Squirted for the first time, huh?"

She let out a mindless gurgle of sound.

"I guess that concludes out session today. Do you require aftercare?"

She was very proud when She managed to utter a "Mmhmm…"

The Queen chuckled in amusement. "Very well…Today was all about stretching limits, Snowflake. From the moment you wanted to tell me that you're a terrible person, I guessed that you could do with a little ego boosting. I'm guessing you had a shitty week? I know sometimes we require affirmation that we are bad, that we truly are the fuck ups we think we are, and just have people tell us honestly and without the sugar and icing. Which is why some people turn to BDSM, to find an outlet for all these emotions.

"But I knew you could do all those things I asked of you. You don't know what you're capable of until you've been stretched. Have more confidence in yourself. You are wonderful. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

She sniffled, even as She felt a burgeoning pride for Herself grow in Her. The Ice Queen, in all her cold, commandingly regal, mind blastingly sexual splendour, had a tender side that could not be found anywhere else.

And She found it infinitely ironic that out of all Her friends and family, and of all the people closest to Her, who knew Her for years and years on end, knew close to nothing on what the Ice Queen, a practical stranger whom She has never even _seen_, knew and understood about Her.

"Please… could you just… hold me?" The tears were slipping down Her face in rapid torrents now, the emotional ordeals of the past week and… past session taking it's toll on Her.

The Ice Queen shifted, seemingly hesitating on the bed. Then the Queen moved up, pressing Her head to the Queen's chest, cuddling Her in a protective embrace.

"It's okay…" The Queen cooed.

"Can… Can I please hold you too?" She asked timidly.

The Queen stiffened, and a reply was long in coming. "I… I do not like people touching me." The Queen said slowly.

She nodded in affirmation, dejected. "I'd guessed as much…" try as She did to keep the disappointment out of Her voice, Her voice was still laced with regret.

The Queen sucked in a deep breath. "If… If you promise that you do not take out your blindfold, and that your hands touch nowhere but my back… then I will undo your restraints... just this once, okay? "

There was no hesitation. "Okay, I promise!"

The Ice Queen moved slowly, undoing one restraint and then the other, leaving those on Her leg unmolested. She immediately wrapped Her arms around the Ice Queen and buried Her face into the Queen's shoulder, blindfold still firmly attached to Her face.

The Ice Queen stiffened at the sudden contact, then relaxed when the Queen realised that She was still keeping to the promise, and not crossing any boundaries.

They held each other in their arms for some time, until there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, your time is up. You have ten minutes to get dressed and get out, Icy. Then I'm coming in for the client."

"Understood." The Ice Queen disengaged from the embrace, looping the restraints back in place.

When She realised what was happening, She immediately struggled, but it was too late, the restraints were back, and She was again helpless, unable to move, unable to see. "Wha—no, no, no! I can pay extra! Please!"

The Ice Queen sounded truly regretful. "Sorry Snowflake, but my last shift is up."

Ice cold dread coursed through Her system.

"Wh-what?"

The Ice Queen was shifting around the room, presumably dressing.

"This is my last session with Link. I resigned."

"N-No! Please, is there any way I could contact you after this?

"I'm sorry, Snowflake, but I want to start my life anew. With no one knowing my connection with link. I'm sorry. I'm not exactly… proud of this job. Please understand that. I am attached to you, too, but I don't want this affecting my future. I'm sorry…"

The Queen pressed a soft but firm kiss on Her forehead again, then straightened and left the room with a click of the door that resounded finality.

She cried, long and hard, knowing that She was stranded, never going to see the Ice Queen again, even though it probably was best for the Ice Queen's life.

She didn't even know her name, doesn't even know what she looked like. But She knew one thing, even as the assistant untied Her from Her restraints and She tore Her blindfold off and ran out of the room and into the main corridor and counter, not bothering to get dressed. Her face fell dramatically when she could not even catch a glimpse of the Ice Queen…

Her heart had long been stolen by the Queen of Ice.

* * *

A/N: This MAY be a multi- chaptered fic, I don't know. But I DO know that I did badly, so please leave me a review of how I can improve? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2 Job Interviews

A/N: I do not own Frozen, nor it's characters.

**TRIGGER WARNING:** **There is description of a panic attack in this chapter, the part marked by A LONG STRING OF 'L's should be skipped by anyone who will be triggered by descriptions by a panic attack, and I'm sorry if I described it wrongly. Again, I have never experienced a panic attack and so will not know how it feels, and can only hope to accurately describe it from what I have read.**

Bit of a plot teaser/filler chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_ Anna was sullen as she pulled out her check book to pay for that night. She was still sweaty, sticky down there, and she refused the shower offered to her—She knew it was irrational, but the longer she kept from bathing, the longer she would be able to feel the ghost of the Ice Queen's touch on her skin. _

_ "How much do I owe you?"_

_ Anna groaned and slumped on the counter, propping her chin on the counter. Why does this feel like a break up? She never even knew the Ice Queen… How could she get so attached to someone she hasn't even seen?_

_ Gertrude was eyeing her with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. She patted Anna on her head like she would a puppy. "Just the fee for the Ice Queen. No charge from Links."_

_Anna pouted and scribbled the details on the check and wrote the amount that the Ice Queen charged, plus as great big tip for her. Then she buried her eyes in her folded arms as Gertrude handled the check._

_"Wow. That's generous of you." Gertrude eyed her speculatively. _

_Anna mumbled wordlessly into her arm._

_"You know, it's not the end of the world…" Gertrude said feelingly. "…you might still be able to contact her."_

_Anna's head popped up like a dog spotting a squirrel. "What? How? When? Who is she?"_

_Gertrude smiled as she tapped on the screen. "She is the Ice Queen, my dear. And just like you would like your identity to be kept secret, the Ice Queen needs to remain anonymous as well."_

_Anna slumped again, mumbled unintelligently._

_"But, The Ice Queen actually left something for you." Gertrude held a piece of folded paper between her fore and middle finger, which Anna snatched without hesitation. With trembling fingers, she unfolded the paper hastily (tearing it slightly) and printed on it were the following words:_

**_"Snowflake, thank you for the last few wonderful Saturday nights. I guess we may never see each other again, but I do treasure your company. If you have anything you need to contact me, especially for company or just a listening ear, I made an email account especially for you: the-ice-queen-domme _**

**_Contact me if needed, but I will not consent to anything that involves us interacting face to face._**

**_I would also like to request that you do not try to locate me through the Internet. As I mentioned, I would like to start my life anew."_**

_Anna didn't wait for Gertrude to finish the transaction. With the note in hand, she dashed out of Links, and into the unassuming car waiting for her outside. __Speaking to her driver-cum-bodyguard, she barked rapid orders, assertive for one of the few times in her life._

_"Kristoff, I need you to track down someone for me through an email address."_

_"Yes Ma'am." Came the reply. _

_Anna smiled at the irony of his words, but it was soon replaced by a look of blazing determination, even though she held the note to her chest with utter tenderness._

_ She _will_ track down the Ice Queen by hook or by crook. She'd never felt anything like this with anyone else. _

_ For the first time in forever, someone could fill the hole in her heart._

* * *

** Sunday, 6th July 2014 12:48:54 am From: SubSnowflake [feistypants gmail . com] To: The Ice Queen [the-ice-queen-domme gmail . com]**

** Your Majesty:**

** I know you don't want to meet face to face, but I am really, ****_really_**** addicted to you… Please, may we just… Meet at Links again? You can tie me to the bed, blindfold me, gag me and even put earplugs so I can't hear you. I'll handle everything at your request, I'll pay for everything but please, just… Don't leave me?**

** Your Servant, Your Pet, Whoever you want/need to be.**

It was needy, but Anna _was_ needy.

But her inbox remained silent.

* * *

"Hi, I'm here for the 2 o'clock interview with Miss Aren."

The immaculately dressed receptionist looked up, then did a double take as he took in her appearance. She folded her hands in front of her, smiling and waiting patiently and silently while the receptionist tried to recover his voice… or train of thought.

He was quite professional. It took him a mere ten seconds to regain a semblance of rational cognition and cleared his throat, standing in one crisp swoop, extending a hand of welcome to her.

"I take it that you are Miss Delle?"

Her head dipped in affirmation, the edge of her lips still curled upwards, both for courtesy and the other for her own amusement. Bracing herself for the physical contact to come, she grasped the warm hand and gave it a firm pump. The receptionist looked even more enchanted.

"I'm Aaron, Miss Delle. Aaron Schneider."

"Pleased to meet you, Aaron. I'm Elsa. Elsa Delle."

Aaron's smile was nearly too bright for Elsa's poor eyes. He really was quite cute, easy on the eyes, dark hair, pressed suit, warm brown eyes, broad shoulders and dimples… Hell, Elsa really had a thing for dimples, just like little Snowflake when she—

Elsa broke that line of thought as soon as she realised that she'd been thinking of that precious redhead with freckles that reache—

Elsa frowned slightly in agitation, pushing that thought out of her mind. To fall for one of her clients was just asking for heartbreak. To continue that kind of relationship was just… asking for trouble, especially when she'd just dug her way out of an overwhelmingly large amount of shit and debt, the last thing she should do is to dive into another cesspit.

Why she left the note for the redhead confused her as well.

Aaron misinterpreted her small frown, immediately releasing her hand (which, she was surprised to find, was still in his grasp).

"I apologise if that handshake made you uncomfortable."

Elsa's eyebrows ascended in surprise. "It is quite all right. I was merely worried about the time—I came quite on time."

Aaron nodded and smiled. "Ah, yes. Please, allow me to show you to Miss Aren's office."

They padded in silence across a luxuriously large waiting area, complete with marble floors, dark wood walls two light gold L-shaped sofas. As they approached a pair of gigantic floor-to-ceiling frosted sliding glass doors, an absolute beast of a blond mountain man stepped into their way.

Aaron smiled, raised his hand with a small "Hey Kristoff. This is Miss Delle for the 2 O'clock interview with Miss Aren. She's already cleared all the other three interviews by HR and security."

Kristoff nodded, then proceeded to step towards Elsa. "One last security check. Just procedure, nothing personal, okay?"

Oh, Elsa knew about procedure all right…

Nodding again, Elsa looked at Kristoff questioningly.

"Just stand with your feet slightly apart and your hands straight out by your sides parallel to the ground. My partner here," he pointed to a woman of an Asian origin that Elsa had completely overlooked, "Mulan, will be doing a body search on you. Do you give consent?"

Elsa nodded, and Mulan began searching her methodically, not inappropriate pat out of place.

"Clear." Mulan declared curtly, and nodded to Kristoff, stepping aside. He pressed a button on his wristband.

"Ms Aren? The new interviewee is here. Can she come in?"

Apparently, an affirmative answer was given through his earpiece, for Kristoff gave a slight nod and pushed a series of buttons on his wristband, and the doors slid open smoothly and silently.

Kristoff nodded at her, and she stepped through the doorway.

The first thing that hit her was the smell, the light, tangy scent of…

_Snowflake?!_

The strawberry blonde was positively haggard, a hand propping her cheek and head up. Not a picture of sophisticated grace, quite the contrary, actually.

Elsa froze, fire and ice singing in her veins. The affection and the lust that so warmed her when she saw the trusting woman, clothed and not blindfolded for the first time. And the fear and dread of someone linking her to her "old" life, now so intertwined in her new one. She needed this job, needed this to awaken from the ashes and begin her climb up from where she had fallen. She had bided her time for three years, it was time to step out of the ruins her father had left her in and forge a new road and beginning for herself.

She focused on the woman in front of her, _Anna Aren,_ Elsa's potential new employer should the interview go well. Her eyes are a dazzling shade of aquamarine, the lively eagerness Elsa imagined to be under the blindfold was replaced with forlorn longing and a general disinterest at everything.

_Is she sulking?_

Elsa guessed knew why; she had freaked out when she read Snowflake's email, and she didn't reply, despite her really wanting to see the girl again. What if she was a hacker? Someone with intimate knowledge to barge into Elsa's life? Or, in this case, a multi-billionaire acting CEO of the most famous company in Europe or possibly the world? Wait, was Snowflake even upset over her not replying? There could be plenty of reasons why Snowflake was so… down. Maybe she fought with her boyfriend? The thought of Snowflake—_Ms Aren_—having a boyfriend twisted her guts. Well, If she had a boyfriend, Elsa doubted that he was satisfying Snowflake very well for her to visit Elsa every week…

So does she proceed, or does she take a step back and flee from this place that could potentially become Elsa's murder scene?

"I'm not going to bite, you know. You can come nearer…" Anna Aren said in a dead tone, sparing a glance at Elsa before turning to the file in front of her. "… Ms Delle."

So Ms Aren did not recognise her. That's a good sign. Elsa decided to test the waters, clearing her throat, she crossed the enormous expanse of carpet separating Ms Aren and herself.

"I apologise. This is the first time I have seen such a large offic— Ms… Ms Aren?"

The moment Elsa started speaking, Ms Aren's head had snapped up from the file to fixate on Elsa's face with incredulous, hopeful disbelief.

"Ma'am…?" Ms Aren was tearing up as she said this, getting to her feet slowly, aquamarine eyes locked onto surprised ice, baby blue orbs.

Fear, cold, undulating and mind numbing made Elsa's voice waver. "S-Sorry?"

_Snowflake recognised my voice. Of all things to recognise—_

"Ice Queen…? Is that… is that you…?"

Elsa started backing away slowly, cowed of the intense emotions in Ms Aren's eyes.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. P-Please… I came for an interview."

Ms Aren cleared her gigantic table in one lithe leap, so there was nothing protecting Elsa from Ms Aren but six feet of light gold carpet.

Elsa backed from Ms Aren step for step.

"I know it's you… please."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You're the Ice Queen… I know it… I just know it!"

Elsa was backed up against the door, and Ms Aren was approaching her now, five feet, four feet, three feet, two.

"I- I came for an interview, a job…? As your personal assistant?"

Elsa could see every single freckle on Ms Aren's face as she leant into Elsa, fingers grabbing Elsa's shoulders, imprisoning her, Ms Aren's eyes closing as she tiptoed to reach Elsa's lips.

_No, no. Don't touch me. Don't. Don't! DON'T!_

Elsa turned her head, so Ms Aren's lips only brushed her cheeks. Tears were streaming down Elsa's face now, fuelled by the whirl storm of fear and dread and just from holding herself, her fear back from Snowflake.

Ms Aren's eyes opened in surprise at the moisture on Elsa's face.

Distress made Elsa lash out. She could not risk her future for Snowflake's tender touch… Her touch. God, no._ Get off!_

She pushed Ms Aren away from her, wiping her tears even as Ms Aren fell unceremoniously to the ground in shock.

_Conceal, conceal. Hold it together now…_

"I came for an interview, for a job, not to get assaulted. I do not know who or what the "Ice Queen" is, and I have no intention of staying to find out. It seems that I am unsuited for this job and I must decline. Good day, Ms Aren." With that half- lie, Elsa turned, located a button at the side of the doors, and whisking out of the room with her head up in a dignified silence. Mulan and Kristoff looked confused, but let her pass.

"Wait! Wait, please!" Ms Aren's voice was desperate, pleading.

Elsa just sped up, not sparing a glance behind her.

"Mulan, Kristoff—stop her!"

With that command, Elsa was immediately tackled to the ground, her hands pinned painfully behind her back.

"Do we need to call the police, Ms Aren?" Mulan's calm voice reached Elsa from behind.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Elsa struggled, but it only hurt her arms more. Panic started filling Elsa's body, cold, sharp and clear.

She couldn't move, she was… completely powerless.

"Don't touch me… DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

_Panic panic panic. _

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she could only feel, feel herself shaking, knowing the memories that were triggering this attack, but not being able to call them to the front of her mind.

She couldn't feel anything but sheer panic, couldn't see anything but stars and hear nothing but the blood pounding in her ears.

Elsa was released, curled on the floor for a very long time, with Anna, Mulan, and Kristoff all helplessly staring at her as she hyperventilated her way through a panic attack on the ground, not daring to touch her.

Slowly, she came back to the world, eyes connecting with something… blue-green.

_No no no no. There's so much fear. Keep it in control. Hold it in. Hold it in._

The realisation of what she was looking at turned Elsa's brain to mush even as she gathered every scrap of energy she had and scrambled away from Ms Aren, hitting into something warm and solid behind her. She turned to find Kristoff, concern in his brown eyes. She bounced away from him, hit Mulan, then ricocheted to a comforting corner and hugging her knees.

"Belle says to just give her space and talk in calm, hushed tones, she's coming up." A manly voice… Should be Kristoff… or Aaron? Elsa had no idea.

"Ms Delle? We mean you no harm. We—I'm so sorry. I didn't know—I shouldn't have… I was just so… It's all my fault. Please, please be alright?" Snowflake. Anna. Ms Aren. She was crouched towards Elsa, hand outstretched, hesitating, before retracting.

Elsa buried her face in her arms, relishing the darkness and peace. She felt like a child again, useless, scared out of her wits.

"Elsa?" A new, calm and gentle voice reached her ears. "Elsa, I'm Belle, the resident psychiatrist. What you need to know is that you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you."

Elsa didn't answer.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's going to be all right. We're going to do a breathing exercise, okay? Can you breathe and count to twenty with me? You don't have to say anything, just think the numbers and focus on breathing."

It took Elsa a long time, but she nodded.

"Good…Okay follow my lead. Take a deep breath. One. Hold it… Release it slowly. Deep breath… Two… Hold it…. Release."

It was slow, but Elsa followed and eventually the blood curdling fear slowly oozed out from her limbs.

"Twenty… Hold it… And release. Well done, Elsa." The office was soaked in absolute silence.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Elsa released her breath and looked up to warm, calm, smiling hazel eyes.

"Feel better?"

Elsa nodded.

"Okay. Come, let's get you something to drink and eat."

Frankly, Elsa wanted something to just avoid heaving, but floor was uncomfortable, so she stood shakily and hugged herself, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Wonderful. Now, follow me."

Elsa followed the beautiful leather flats directly in front of her to the L shaped sofas just outside Ms Aren's office. She plunked down on one of them, feeling drained, as usual, from her attack.

"Do you want something warm? Tea, perhaps?"

"Chocolate."

"Ah… okay. Aaron, if you don't mind…So, Elsa. I see you have a sweet tooth too?"

"Too?"

"Yes, Anna—Ms Aren, that is—has a very sweet tooth as well."

Elsa remained silent, still hugging her midriff.

"So Elsa, do you want to tell me more about yourself?"

"No."

"Okay, then why do you think you have these… episodes?"

Elsa was riled. "I see no point in sharing, especially if I am not getting this job…"

Ms Aren was the next to speak. "Actually, about that… you're hired… if you want the job. I guess it's the least I can do for, you know, doing _that¸_ but only if you want the job! I won't want to force you into doing anythi—"

Belle cleared her throat.

"Right. Rambling. Sorry. I mean, you have the job, if you want it."

Elsa didn't _want_ the job, she _needed _it. She needed the money, the position to setting up the relevant contacts… to start buying over her own company back. She liked Snowflake- Ms Aren- needed her touch, but she could not risk utter desolation and… poverty again. She had a family to support, she needed to get her company back, needed revenge and she could not throw everything away just for one person. Her family needed her.

"What's on your mind, Elsa?" Belle gently asked.

For the first time, Elsa sighed and looked up. "I accept this job. But on one condition."

Ms Aren and Belle exchanged looks.

"Go ahead?" Ms Aren said.

Elsa closed her eyes, gathered her thoughts, then said in rapid fire. "I am not the Ice Queen or whatever that is. I don't want… what happened in the office to repeat itself again." She paused to let the message sink in, noting that Belle had frowned and stared at Ms Aren reproachingly, to which Ms Aren quailed.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I can do that…" Ms Aren was sheepish now, scratching her head awkwardly. "I _am_ sorry about that…"

Elsa nodded, adding "I do not want anybody to be touching me, regardless of purpose, without my consent. Also, I do not want to be stalked, or my privacy invaded upon when I am working here. Working hours are working hours, but my own, personal time is mine and mine alone. I do not want people to follow me or track my mobile usage, as you have done from the time I applied for this job."

"Yeah, that is only for security purposes. We have to know your background since you're working for a high-level personnel. Since you have passed everything, we will cease all of such activities." Ms Aren answered.

"Then it's settled." Elsa replied.

"Oh, and another condition I would like to add," Belle piped up, "You are to have weekly sessions with me, everything will be confidential and all costs will be borne by Aren Corp, but you need to turn up for every single session, because Aren Corp highly values their employees' mental health."

Elsa sighed. She did need help, but not… _this type_. She already knew what works for her. She nodded, Belle seemed caring enough.

They settled most of the conditions of the contract, and after Ms Aren had relayed some instruction to Aaron, he immediately drew up a pre-written contract, edited and cleared it with HR (which took an astonishingly short time) which Elsa checked through and signed.

"Very well, Ms Delle, I will expect to see you in office next Monday at 8.30am." Ms Aren said.

"And I will see you at 5.30pm on Monday, okay?" Belle added.

Elsa nodded, and cleverly avoiding handshakes by waving at them both, she got into the lift and left the building. Getting onto a random bus, she wondered around until she saw a random cafe and alighted from the bus.

She needed control. She was playing with fire, but after that episode…

Entering the café, Elsa ordered a mocha and sat next to a middle aged woman and asked if she could borrow her mobile phone to make an urgent email, since her own had "died".

Initiating incognito mode, she typed out the following message:

** Friday, 25 July 2014 4:23pm From: The Ice Queen [the-ice-queen-domme gmail . com] To: SubSnowflake [feistypants gmail . com]**

** Slut, you dare break the rules I have explicitly set? Punishment. Tomorrow, Links, 10pm, book the room for 3 hours this time. You will be naked, eagle spread on the bed, face down, blindfolded, all limbs restrained, and because of your disobedience, you will be leashed. I will be in the room at 1015. All hard and soft limits will be respected, but you will be punished. You don't need to pay me, just the room at Links. Get Room 26 if you can afford it. **

**Your Owner, you stupid Pet.**

Sending the message, she signed out and exited the application, making sure that she cleared the history as a precaution. Thanking the woman, she finished her mocha and headed out of the café and took the homeward bound bus.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and support! And as most of you have pointed out several formatting issues in the previous chapter, I have gone back to revise them, so thanks! And yes, they do meet and the plot will be advancing, there'll be quite a bit to cover but I don't envision this getting too long. Next chapter, SMUTTT. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Ohana Does Not Mean Family

**A/N: Don't own Frozen, BDSM smut ahead, enjoy the smut, it's going to be the last smut for a long time. **** I'm not so happy with this chapter, and was battling writer's block every word of the way, so I apologise for the wait and the substandard (in my opinion) chapter. This work is unbeta-ed. All errors are mine!**

* * *

She was again tied up on the huge, king sized bed, spread eagled, leashed and blindfolded. And naked, gloriously naked. Her ass was in the air, pert and round. Her legs were spread, and… Was She already wet?

The Ice Queen smirked and tutted as she shut the door behind her, eager and smug at seeing her enemy laid bared for her to dominate… And The Ice Queen had barely stepped into the room. "Wet already?" The Queen's husky voice was purposely lower than usual, full of amusement. "But we haven't even begun," The Queen teased.

The Queen strode to the bed, each step slow and purposeful. Let Her wait, anticipate, Her senses muted, and in utter submission, until She was salivating in need just for The Queen's touch, for… just something, for sensation. Let Her beg for The Queen's touch.

That was control, absolute control.

"Yes… please, I missed you." Her voice was choked up, hoarse, as if She had been crying. The Queen's heart twisted, but still she kept on her façade.

"Is that so? So the pet has missed her Mistress?"

"Yes, my Mistress, my Queen. Please, please play with your pet. Please punish me… I… Hurt someone this week."

"Hm..." the Queen hummed, in mild acknowledgement of her words rather than in confusion. Again, The Ice Queen's heart twisted painfully at the incident She was talking about.

The Ice Queen tugged on the leather leash hard, forcing Her head back and reminding Her of Her place.

"Pets don't speak… do they?"

Without warning, Slap!

"AH!" She cried out.

The Ice Queen smirked and found the theme for today. "That's it. That's how pets react…No words, no thoughts, only reactions. Now show me how much you've missed me. But safeword if need be, okay?"

She grunted in agreement.

The Ice Queen stripped her belt from her waist, relishing the feel of seasoned leather on her palm, before bringing it sharply down on to Her ass.

"Mmf!"

The Ice Queen smiled in sadistic pleasure.

The blows rained down, hard and fleeting on her ass and back, never once drawing blood. The Ice Queen stared impassively as Her skin reddened with each blow. There was something sickeningly satisfying about colouring Her soft, pale flesh, about having the power to control Her body in ways even She Herself could not.

Her gasps and whimpers into the pillow were hypnotising.

Just as suddenly as The Queen started, she stopped. Tossing the belt aside, she rummaged through a drawer and found what she was looking for; a slip in dildo and lotion. The Queen brought the false phallus to the bed, placing it aside now. Uncapping the cap of the bottle, The Queen placed a generous amount of lotion on her hands.

"Oh, is my poor pet in pain?" The Queen asked mockingly, smirking as she smoothed her hands across inflamed skin, feeling the heat radiating from tender bumps. She groaned in relief and pleasure from the treatment.

Continuing her ministrations, The Ice Queen cooed and petted Her. "There, there, little pet. Your owner will take good care of you. Hm… I wonder, are you hungry?"

She whined, squirming in place, ever so keen to please, just like a little puppy. "Ye-yes, mistress!"

The Ice Queen smiled. Adorable as always.

Rising from the bed, The Ice Queen stripped, methodically removing her sweatshirt and jeans. Wiping her lotion-sleeked hands on her jeans like she would on a towel, the Ice Queen took the dildo in her hands.

"Before I feed you, there is something I need to take from you…Down here." The Ice Queen trailed a finger over Her slit.

She arched spasmodically, gasping in surprise and pleasure. "Unnf!"

The Ice Queen really took pleasure in the guttural sounds She made… It was glorious, really. Lifting her hand to her mouth, the Ice Queen slurped Her juices from her hand none-too-silently, and another groan of arousal left Her throat.

Smirking, the Ice Queen teased Her already sopping wet entrance, drenching Her even further.

Without warning, the Ice Queen plunged the shorter end of the dildo into Her and removed it in the span of microseconds. Her sharp, cute yelp made the Ice Queen laugh and pat Her bum affectionately.

The short end of the dildo was now sufficiently lubricated, and The Queen pressed it into herself, feeling their juices mix as the dildo went into her without a hitch, so she was now sporting a massive, eight inched strapless dildo, that was partially anchored in her at just the right angle that allowed her to thrust in and out of Her without the dildo falling out of the Queen. The Ice Queen intended to be fully sheathed in Her at the end of this session. The Ice Queen crawled to the front of the bed, by Her head. The Queen could hear Her rapid, shallow breathing, and it made her loins protest.

"Feeding time," The Queen announced, placing the false phallus by Her mouth and pulling on Her leash. "Open your mouth." The Ice Queen smirked, relishing the dominance over Her.

She obeyed, and The Ice Queen slipped the dildo into Her mouth slowly.

"Mmm…!"

"Good girl… now, suck." And the Ice Queen began to move, steadily pushing the dildo deeper into Her mouth with each consecutive thrust. The slurping sounds emanating from Her mouth was…stimulating to say the least.

The Queen pulled out of Her mouth, leaving Her gasping for more as the Queen leaned down to trail a stream of kisses down Her spine. She fidgeted, pulling on Her restraints, Her back undulating in a wave-live motion with each soft, fluttering kiss pressed onto Her spine and wounds from the Ice Queen's lashes. Her breaths were already coming in wet, short heaves before the Ice Queen brushed the tips of her experienced fingers across pert nipples already standing at attention. She whimpered like a kicked puppy and the Ice Queen pinched Her nipples hard in reprimand.

"Ah!" She arched, tugging on Her restraints as She tried spreading Her legs further apart, desperate for more contact down there.

"Patience." The Ice Queen snapped. "I will fuck you like the bitch you are. All in due time."

The Ice Queen proceeded to play her like a maestro musician would with an instrument, probing, flitting, strumming at all the right places, drawing out a harmonious melody of uncontrollable twitches, drawn-out moans, and utterly desperate cries. The Ice Queen rubbed the dildo on Her ass, teasing, never penetrating, driving Her wild with want.

The Ice Queen tugged on the leash, pulling Her neck to the side as she sank royal teeth into the juncture of Her shoulder and back. The Ice Queen sucked, marking the beautiful animal below her, marvelling at Snowflake's beauty once again.

Then came inexplicable urge for the Ice Queen to claim Her as her own… Just this once.

The thought roused the green beast of envy in the Queen's breast, and she growled, "Mine." Into Her ear. Without warning, the Ice Queen thrusted into Her hard, fully sheathing the phallus into Her in one fell swoop, simultaneously pulling up on Her leash.

The animalistic, wordless half-yell, half-moan that erupted from Her throat made the monster in her purr with satisfaction, and the Queen suddenly felt a burst of affection in her heart for the girl below her that she could not resist but stroke Her cheek, turning Her head gently for their lips to meet just as softly, the Queen staying still within Her to steady Her, the calm after the initial onslaught, right before the relentless pounding on gates and subsequent conquest of Snowflake's… city.

Something shifted between them in this kiss. While the Queen likened their previous kisses to something explosive—Fireworks, a volcanic eruption—this kiss was the starting of a fire with wooden sticks and stones; it was slow at first, carefully tended to by both parties until it grew in intensity. They both threw themselves into the kiss as kindling, stroking the fire with their tongues, building it up with their moans, grinding some friction- faster, harder, stronger- until the infantile flame spiralled out of control, morphing into a twisting inferno of desire and want that consumed both of their hearts and souls.

Unconciously, the Ice Queen melted, slowly driving rhythmically into Snowflake—her precious Snowflake—slowly, tenderly, her clit grinding into Snowflake's ass, no longer wanting to claim, but only to please and pleasure. In this room, She was no longer Her, nor was she ever Anna Aren. She was Snowflake, to be cherished, not to be used and tossed aside.

This was not fucking; this was making love.

Alarm bells went off in the Queen's head.

It frightened the Queen to no end: She knew how to fuck—sure, that was easy- but intimacy? Exposing everything about oneself, trusting and giving one's entire being to another for safekeeping, being entirely dependent on the other's presence and happiness… and not being to avoid doing it at all? That was the real surrender of control. Others may find the notion of intimacy romantic. To the Ice Queen, it was the stuff of nightmares. The Queen was being stripped; of her title, her role, until it all boiled down to her inner essence; it was a dichotomous struggle, the heady allure of communion and the heart-stopping fear of vulnerability—they all served to numb her mind and enslave her body to sensation.

And to do this with her boss? The enemy she'd met serendipitously and who'd wormed Her way into the Queen's heart without neither of their knowledge? This girl whom she had come to adore… was the very person she had to bring down.

Snowflake was close; the way her body trembled and quivered, the way she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists and gyrated her hips uncontrollably. Armed with that knowledge, the Ice Queen—Elsa—Threw all her confusion, all her frustration, all her anxiety into her actions, feeling the smooth suppleness of Snowflake's skin under her. Elsa picked up the pace and rutted roughly into Snowflake, gently tugging on Snowflake's clit between her fingers. The dildo pressed on the correct spots within Elsa as she moved back and forth, making her grunt.

They came together for the first time and it was unsurprisingly draining; Elsa felt, for once, that she might have lost her dominance with Snowflake.

Pulling out of Snowflake, she stared, wide eyed and aghast, as her actions and emotions of the past session came crashing down on her. Breathing heavily, she clutched her hands to her chest with a soft whimper.

She'd _made love_ to Snowflake, to Anna Aren, the CEO of Aren Corps and her boss.

"Your… Your Majesty…?" Snowflake—no—Anna, called out for her. Elsa grabbed her clothes and put them on inside out, to flee the room, to put some distance between herself and Anna. She needed to think, to breathe.

Exiting the room, Elsa went to the front desk only to see Gerda— Ger_trude, _goodness, what was with Links and their obsession with aliases, anyway?—give her a speculative look before she handed Elsa a towel and some toiletries. Elsa just returned the favour with a smile and a slight lift of her eyebrow. Elsa took a long, relaxing shower to clear her head and emotions, spazzing and knocking her head on the cold, marble wall when she realised she forgot to give Snowflake her aftercare.

Unbeknownst to her, the moment Anna got released from her restraints, before she even got dressed, she called her two body guards to stop anyone from exiting Links before she got there and joined them in record time. They managed to chase down and stop a raven-haired woman who left the building in an inconspicuous, dark blue Mercedes at around the time as Elsa would have (if she had not taken the shower). They were all a tad bit disappointed to hear the woman's annoyed, soprano voice. When the Mercedes zoomed away, Kristoff shook his head at the petite, strawberry blonde and said something about tracking a IP address from a borrowed phone. They headed back in defeat, metaphorical tails between their legs.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a man in a baseball cap and dark hoodie was busy snapping pictures of the entourage, especially of the red headed CEO.

* * *

Elsa left an hour later, after Gerda jokingly teased her about bankrupting Links by taking such lengthy showers. It was past midnight by the time Elsa reached home.

Unfortunately, her parents were still waiting for her. Elsa blinked when she saw them sitting in deep conversation at their modest, wooden dining table. They turned in unison when she entered the room and exchanged a look at each other before engaging the "concerned parents" gear.

Elsa suppressed a frown, joining them at the table and sitting reluctantly next to the table... So much for sneaking into her room unnoticed…

"Elsa…" Elinor sighed. "Why are you home so late?"

Elsa dropped her gaze to the ground. "I… was… working out." She mumbled.

Fergus and Elinor eyed Elsa's damp, newly showered hair. "This late?"

Elsa mutely nodded.

"Elsa…" Elinor stroked her hair, exchanging a concerned look with Fergus before turning their attention back to her, hesitant. "Your father and I… We heard you screaming in your sleep a few nights back again. Are you alright? Do you need—"

Elsa could feel her face harden as she shook her head and replied, "I'll be seeing my company's psychiatrist." It wasn't quite a lie, but she was not going to be confiding in Belle, that much was for sure. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Conceal, don't feel.

Elinor looked at Fergus, silently pleading as if she was in pain. Fergus turned to Elsa and "I'm so sorry, your father and I- we couldn't protect you."

"It's my fault. I was irresponsible and gave them the chance to blackmail you. So I'll get it back. I've already gotten the job as the PA of Aren Corp's Chairwoman, so don't worry, I'll get the company back from Aren Corp, maybe the entire corporation if you want to..."

Her parents looked at each other worriedly, "Elsa, you have always been the responsible one, but it will be okay if you'd just live a normal life. Revenge is…"

Elsa might never know what revenge was, because just then, her sister came stumbling into the flat, supported only by her best friend Lilo, who currently had red, out-of-control curls covering the better part of her face.

"Merida!" Elinor was in what Elsa liked to call the "Mother Bear" mode, where she becomes aggressive to hide all the concern and love in order to reign Merida, her wild, sister who was the complete opposite of Elsa, back in control. Elinor helped Lilo with Merida, each woman grabbing each of the girl's arms, guiding the drunk redhead

But Merida could not be controlled. She threw up all everywhere, over both her best friend and her Mother.

Elsa, together with her father, cringed. They exchanged looks, and her father was twitching comically to try and get his point across.

Elsa shook her head, curled her lips in disgust. "I did it the last three times."

Fergus groaned and threw his hands up into the air. "All right, all right!" He lumbered over to help with the three girls covered in puke while Elsa hurried into her room and onto bed, trying her best to ignore the gagging sounds still emanating from outside.

As she laid on her bed, she could not help but wonder: What if Anna knew of the monster in Elsa… would she still fancy herself in love with the Ice Queen?

* * *

Anna leaned on the table top of the open kitchen (and bar) as Kristoff busied himself to make his "Reindeer King" cocktail. Soft music played in the background, its layers glancing off soft gold, wallpapered walls.

"_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all…"_

The latest loss on her mission to identify the Ice Queen was… well, saying it was disappointing was the largest understatement in the world.

Anna _craved_ that woman. Yet, oddly enough, whenever she missed the Ice Queen, it was Elsa's image, pinned against to the wall, flushed, afraid and _crying,_ that came to Anna's mind.

Anna groaned and buried her face into her hands

Elsa and the Ice Queen were confusing her to the point of wanting to rip her hair out by the very roots. On one hand, every thread of instinct screamed that Elsa and the Ice Queen was the same person: their voices, their demeanour, and even their scent were all so similar, it was difficult to believe that they were not the same person.

Yet, their behaviour could not be more different. The Ice Queen seemed utterly confused and jealous when she brought up Elsa's name. Elsa had been bewildered and panicked when Anna approached her for the first time. Anna cringed at that disastrous first meeting—Belle had chewed her head off for projecting her affections and sexual frustrations onto an innocent third party (and exactly _how _innocent was Elsa, anyway?)

While the Ice Queen's mere presence was a forceful, tangibly electrifying entity in itself, Elsa Delle was meek, a tad severe, and reserved little… stinker. Could it be that Anna was more in tuned to the Ice Queen's presence because she fantasised herself as being in love with the harsh, yet tender and even _loving_ woman? Not to mention that they both hate to be touched unexpectedly…

To top it all off, she didn't know when she'll see the Ice Queen next.

"Wow… you have it bad, don't you?" Kristoff's deep voice came from somewhere above her head. "You're actually quiet, for once."

Anna mumbled wordlessly, in no mood for Kristoff's teasing.

Contrary to what was seen in the workplace, the bodyguard and employer actually shared a close friendship off hours. It was just something about protecting and being protected by someone close to your age from young that made such bonds tenacious.

"Well, you could buy over Links and insist that they hand over the list of all dommes employed…"

Anna's head shot up like a firework, her face exploding with emotions open for all to see.

"Toff, you're a _genius._"

Kristoff laughed and scratched his head. "You know the board will never approve of that takeover… I was just joking."

Anna, however, was in serious, quiet contemplation. "It could be a potentially profitable venture, and still in line with the whole 'Luxury comes first' motto…" Anna rolled her eyes, just _imagining_ what the board would say. The board _hated_ her, just because she was young, and…

Anna cut off that thought before she went into a downward spiral.

The board hated her because she was the unruly spare who unexpectedly became the heir.

"Kristoff," Anna said, all formality returning to her voice, "I'll visit my parents tomorrow morning. Then…" Anna faltered, her voice cracking from emotion. Downing the rest of her drink in one gulp and feeling the alcohol burn its way down her throat and relishing every moment of it, she stood and turned her back to Kristoff, not wanting him to see the pain that she knew was on her face. "Then I'm going to see my sister." She padded softly to her room, not glancing back as she threw the door open and stepped inside.

"Good night, Kristoff." Her voice was laden with fatigue.

She missed the small sigh from Kristoff as she shut the door, did not notice the longing, loving, and utterly despaired gaze he directed to her closed door.

He, too, swallowed his drink in one go.

"Good night, Anna…"

"_Anywhere I would have followed you…_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

* * *

**A/N: I'll reply to your individual reviews later! I'm currently posting this right before I head to school. Just a show of hands, would anyone be interested in following my tumblr? And, well, I wrote a few prompted oneshots, so would anyone be interested in reading those, too? Ahah. In any case, cue long rambling A/N:**

**How the plot will unfold will be like sleeping; slowly at first, then all at once. Unless you're fatigued like me. Then it's likely to come to you really fast, everywhere and anytime. Hey there John Green! Unfortunately, I do not agree with some of your ideas. Alas, the world is not a wish granting factory (Well, I do agree with that).**

**In all seriousness, I enjoy tantalising my readers with… slow increments in plot, but tons of character development, and then a LOT of action and plot development. This chapter was a bitch to write. Like the Ice Queen, I don't do feelings, so writing them is very difficult. Plus I had to scrap several plot ideas because they wouldn't have made plot sense later in the story. ****I apologise for the long wait.**

**I am aware that Anna is not as preppy as she should be. There is a reason for that, and it shall hopefully be remedied in the coming chapters, which will focus on introducing all characters and their backstories. Then the game begins, and we can **_**play. **_**:D**

**As usual, reviews will be appreciated (Even though I take uber long to reply to the, I read them all! I'm sorry!)**


End file.
